


I always feel you

by HelaHiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean worries about Cas not feeling his touch but is reassured by Castiel's explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always feel you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and all my Tumblr darlings have probably read it and heard me go on and on about it.. but I still love it and after being obsessed with the 'Fallen Angel' books this seemed like a plausible issue for Dean. Enjoy =)

It was dark in the hotel room by now, it had been dusk when they both went to bed but darkness had slowly consumed them, sleep however was far off as they lay close together.

"So you don't sleep.. at all?" Dean whispered quietly, continuing the sea of questions that had been going on all night.

"No, not at all." Cas answered patiently, his dark, low voice against Dean's ear.  
"That must really suck.." Dean said quietly, biting his lip in thought.

"I don't really know the difference, Dean." Cas explained, running his hand slowly through Dean's short, spikey hair. Dean sighed softly at the light touch and moved a bit closer to Cas' side. He moved his hand up, running it through Cas' messy, dark hair, enjoying the feeling as it tickled his fingers.  
"Can you feel anything?" Dean asked carefully, glancing up at Cas' solemn face. His beautiful features glowing from the moonlight.

"Of course I feel. I've told you this. I feel anger, I feel sorrow... I feel joy." Cas tried to explain in his dark, rough voice. Their eyes met and Dean sighed, stroking his hand down Cas' arm slowly.

"No, Cas. You misunderstand. I mean do you feel.. Do you feel my touch?" Dean asked earnestly, moving even closer so he's lying pressed to the angel's side, his head on the other's shoulder.

"Oh.. well no. I don't feel physical touch." Cas mumbled softly, their eyes meeting once again.

"Oh.. ok." Dean said, chewing on his lip in thought before dragging the blanket down the angel's body.

"So you can't feel it if I do this?" Dean mumbled with a smile, stroking his hand down Cas' chest slowly, just gently gracing his fingers along the angel's smooth skin.

"No.." Cas said matter of factly but Dean could feel his body tensing up a bit. Neither of them were very used to this but that didn't mean he planned on stopping anytime soon.

"How about.. when I do this?" Dean smirked as he slowly stroked his hand down Cas' abs and along his happy trail.

"No." Cas said again, this time with a slight frown on his face. Dean looked up at him and scanned his face before moving closer, leaning his head against Cas' neck.

"How about.. when I kiss you here?" Dean whispered, his mouth close to the angel's ear, before leaning down and planting a soft, slow kiss at the base of Cas' neck.

"No.. Dean, stop it." Cas said, frustration lacing his dark voice. He turned to face Dean and stroked a finger down his cheek and his neck.

"It doesn't matter.. I'm used to it. It doesn't change anything. I still feel you, I feel everything about you. The physical doesn't matter." Cas said with a frustrated frown. He has told Dean this again and again but Dean was stuck on the physical.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked in a low voice as their eyes met. Bright green eyes looking deeply into clear blue eyes. There was silence for a while as their eyecontact lingered. The tension between them were electric. Dean stroked his hand down Cas' bare arm and Cas still had his hand at Dean's neck, softly playing with Dean's short hair.

"Because I love feeling your touch.. It bothers me that you can't feel mine." Dean mumbled, breaking their eyecontact. Cas tilted his chin up again to meet the other man's green eyes.

"It's okay.. I like touching you, it makes me feel good. I like the way I make you feel." Cas' voice lowered into a soft whisper as they layed close together on the bed, the shabby hotelroom, quiet around them.

"I like it too.. I also like feeling your skin under my fingers." Dean smiled crookedly, gliding his hand over the angel's shoulder and down his back slowly, savoring the feel of the soft skin under his hand. Cas sighed lightly and ran his hand through Dean's short, spikey hair once again. Their eyes were still connected and the silence surrounded them once again. But Dean was unpatient, he leaned forward and captured Cas' lips with his own. Fuck logic, fuck heaven and fuck the job. He just wanted to feel Cas and the way it made his head spin as their lips moved together.

Cas pulled him closer, his arm around Dean's waist. He enjoyed the heat that radiated from the man besides him and the joy that grew from his heart. It was new and it was intense and Cas wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.


End file.
